The Unfortunate Case of Amelia Jessica Pond
by AmmeliaKite
Summary: What if... Everything that Amelia experiences, all of her adventures, where just a story? What if the doctor really was her imaginary friend, but she still believed it? The story of a mentally insane Amy from the point of view of her hospital caretaker.
1. Chapter 1

August 19 2008

I was assigned to keep watch on a new case in our mental institution a few days ago. The name of the patient is Amelia Jessica Pond, a name that has been on the asylum watch for years now.

12 years ago, almost exactly actually. It all started in April of 1996, on or very near Easter. She went running to her aunt (the strange child doesn't even recognize her parents, so now she lives with her aunt.) telling her of a strange man who came to her in the night. After demanding the entire story, the aunt found that the details of the story made no sense. The shed was completely intact, the house showed no signs that the girl had left, or a man had entered. The kitchen was still the way the aunt had left it the evening before. She marked it away as an active imagination, but then it continued into the girls teenage years and even her young adult life. The fact is that she constantly talks about her "Doctor" or her "Raggedy-man". The boy- Rory- her friend has many stories on it as well, ones she tells him; of a blue box and a the spaceman, the one that fixes the crack on her wall. It's all very odd, but nobody really worried about it until a little while ago.

She had a sort of attack. She was found in her house, huddled against a radiator, looking at the wall across the hall in fear. When she was touched though, she half screamed and was very confused at where she was. She had thought she was on the hospital roof...

She had thought she was with the man again- the Doctor- who had come back for her after 12 years. It was the nurse Rory Williams who told us, her boyfriend. He works at a different hospital, not the psychiatric hospital like I do. lucky. I suppose my job is always an... interesting adventure though.

Oh I've got to go, a patient had an attack- knocked over the cart of pills, they spilled them everywhere. I'm on sweeping duty. Yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

Patient Evaluation Sheet

NAME OF PSYCHIATRIST: Dr. John Smith

NAME OF PATIENT: Amelia J. Pond

CONDITION: Schizophrenia, noticeable since the patient was 7 years old. "Incidences" are seen in waves, waves are seen more and more frequently.

TREATMENT: Patient to be left with family, if situation grows worse, may require hospital attention/ residency inside psychiatric ward. Currently on mood-stabilizing and antidepressant drugs. May later require antipsychotic drugs. Objective: prevent an acute phase.


	3. Chapter 3

27 June 2010

To my surprise, in the case of someone so curious, the caretaker of such a someone is to follow them everywhere. Of course, granted, I didn't have to at the beginning, but later on, into this year.

I went to the lovelies wedding yesterday, which was perfectly normal until the luncheon. The girl- Amelia- stood in the middle of her father's speech and began to yammer on about something not being right... hold on one second, I recorded it...

"When I was a kid I had an imaginary friend. The Raggedy Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary. He was real. I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home too. Raggedy Man, I remember you and you are late for my wedding! I found you. I found you with words like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story. The brand new ancient blue box. Oh clever. Very clever. Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue." She seemed to be imagining something in the middle of the room. after that she truly lost it. She jumped over the table she sat at and fell into the middle of the the floor and mumbled a conversation to herself. Her poor husband came over the table as well, but tried to help her, not that it worked. I called the asylum. The white vans came quickly and we loaded her in the van, she was still acting out her pretend scene, shaking her arms above her head. After, her parents and husband said she had acted strangely that morning as well, as if surprised to see them. They had of course, come to stay with her before her wedding, but she seemed to forget again, running into their arms that morning, then stepping back, remembering again. They weren't too concerned about it, but now...

Her new husband was very distraught, but strong.

He talked to her doctor, once everything was settled. We all knew that something would have to be changed, but what exactly would happen- that was a mystery only the doctor could solve. Doctor John Smith and Rory talked for a long time, while I waited outside their door, awaiting what to do with Amelia. Eventually they emerged, and the Doctor walked off, Rory came to sit next to me.

"she is to remain here, in a safe cell, and I am to be transferred her from the hospital I work at." He had said plainly.

It made sense, of course.

not much else happened today though, it was already full. I was let home early today, for an exciting day to come still...


End file.
